Conventionally, JP-A-2011-250108 teaches a technique such that an electric wave input from an antenna is received by a wireless receiving unit so that the wireless receiving unit retrieves a signal from the electric wave, and the signal is transmitted to another device by a wired communication method with an Ethernet (registered trademark) cable or a USB cable.
When the signal is transmitted through a wire, i.e., when the signal is transmitted by a wired communication method, a high frequency noise may radiate so that the high frequency noise negatively affects the wireless receiving unit. For example, if the antenna is arranged near an I/F circuit for a communication cable, the noise generated at the communication cable in case of transmitting the signal may be mixed in the wireless receiving unit, so that the signal receiving sensitivity is reduced.